customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Tamani
The Tamani are an amphibian, techno-organic species from the watery planet of Tama 9. They are a scientifically advanced race that developed early in galactic history. The Tamani are best known for their natural psionics and their abilities as engineers. Biology The Tamani are a bipedal race of amphibians, with tall, elongated bodies. After being pushed to the brink of extinction and generations of extensive modifications, the species became more machine than creature and now display several unique behavioral tendencies, as a result of conflict between brain activity and complementary programming. Tamani are an asexual species, another result of their long history of genetic manipulation. Younglings are created from genetic material from two parents in cloning facilities. Despite being usually referred to using neutral pronouns like “they” and “them”, some develop masculine/feminine personalities and are referred to as such if they desire. The Tamani have elongated necks, a tapered head that slopes back on an incline, and glassy coated eyes. Their lower legs are bowed backwards significantly, their hands each have three fingers, and their feet each have two widely-spaced toes. All Tamani have natural psionic powers, though not all choose to develop their abilities. Those who do pursue training usually display formidable ability. Their psionics fall into three general categories: Telekinesis, the use of the mind to lift or hurl objects; Kinetic Fields, to immobilize targets; and Telepathy, the skill they are best known for, which allows them to read and dominate weaker minds. In a similar manner to the inhabitants of Quatros, the Tamani react to Quaza and can be controlled when implanted with corrupted Quaza. History Centuries ago, the Tamani were completely biological entities but, after the disastrous end of an ice age on Tama 9, their society was pushed to the brink of extinction. Only through the development of a mastery over selective breeding and technology were the Tamani able to survive. Soon, their technology became so advanced that other planets sought to get it. The Tamani saw this opportunity and began selling their goods (especially robots), which were nearly always inexpensive to manufacturers, and extremely overpriced. However, that prosperity would not last long, as the Tamani homeworld of Tama 9 suffered a devastating economic depression shortly after the Hero Factory's foundation. Instead of lowering the price of their goods, the Tamani resorted to unscrupulous business ways, and set out to beat the Factory by developing their own versions of cybernetic warriors, but pointing to other customers: criminals and warlords. Over time, Tama 9 became a hot spot of illicit activity and depravity, and most of the Tamani had to move back to their underwater cities. Since then, the species holds a grudge against the Hero Factory. Society Tamani hold their appearances as extremely important, and clad in elaborate armor in an attempt to impress other sentients. Wealthy aristocrats and negotiators often wear elevated footwear to appear taller than others. Most Tamani are selfish, scheming beings skilled at the art of business. Tamani goods are generally cheap to manufacture, and overpriced. Because they are always looking for an angle they can play to come out on top, they are considered untrustworthy by other beings. The Tamani speak a language of the same name, that is described as mere mumbling noises by offworlders. Written Tamani has a jagged alphabet that combines into short words and long sentences. Notable Members *A Tamani Scout, whose body was possesed by Diguxx. Category:Species Category:Living Characters Category:Machines